twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Calypso
Calypso is the creator of the Twisted Metal contest. He grants any wish the contest winner desires, no matter what they desire. Wishes that are otherwise physically impossible are within his power. Calypso often punishes the winner with their own wish in some form of dark irony. This attribute and his demonic-yet-charming demeanor means his character may have been inspired by the devil in folklore. Calypso was a playable character in Twisted Metal 4, where he is seen driving a nuke mobile with a missile attached. Background Calypso, whose real name may have been William Sparks (referenced in Small Brawl), was born William Sparks in 1956-1957 (The exact year is not confirmed. He had a younger sister whom, when he was 12 years old after stealing his parent's car to run over a Copperhead (He had a fascination with roadkill at the time), accidentally ran over his sister's head. When his parents discovered this, they made him clean up the driveway of his sister's blood. However, William stared at his Sister's doll, and after quite some time, he began to associate his sister with the doll. Two years after they buried her, they were still grieved and argued every time they went to put flowers on her grave. William, ridden with guilt, decided to try and join his sister, by blinding his father while he was driving, causing an accident killing his mother and father. William was disappointed that he was not among the body count, vowing to his sister that next time he would do it right. He then decided to hitchhike until one truck stopped and offered Calypso a ride. The trucker named Al, gave William a job fixing cars in a demolition derby. One day, Al was drunk and shot William in the arm ranting about William listening to calypso music. The next day Al apologized and gave William his own car and gave him his old helmet, he was then christened Calypso. For 20 years, Calypso participated in the Demolition Derby, hoping he would die. However, he kept killing both the drivers and the audience, but not himself. Eventually, Calypso went to Vegas and got married to a woman named Joanie. They had a daughter named Krista. Eventually, Calypso got tired of his wife and often cheated on her. One day, however, his wife was in the audience and a tire flew off and killed her. Calypso and Krista then lived their lives out of suitcases and motel rooms. One night, Calypso went to a bar and left Krista in the back seat to sleep. When he left the bar, he saw his wife and she told him that she was in Hell and that he should be too. Calypso agreed, and she told him all he had to do was close his eyes and let go of the wheel. Just before they crashed, Krista woke up as Calypso had forgotten all about her and both of them died. Calypso went to Hell and was chased by a demon named Minion. Eventually, Calypso lost him. Satan, who saw the whole thing and was impressed. He gave Calypso a drink. It turned Calypso into the man we know him as today. He told Calypso to be the host of a demolition derby that would have more souls to come to hell. The winner however, would get one wish. No matter the price, size or even reality. Calypso ran the tournament for 10 years, during which much suspicion was raised about Calypso and his tournament, mainly because the wishes always seemed to backfire at the winners, usually killing them. Because of this, many agencies such as Interpol and the CIA started to investigate the tournament and attempting to arrest Calypso, but to no avail. The only way anyone could ever get near Calypso was by winning the Twisted Metal tournament. Calypso would grant any wish the winner desired, no matter what it is, even distorting reality to grant it. However, he would usually make so that the wish would backfire at the winner, causing harm not only to him but as many people as possible, usually killing them. This was his method of gathering souls. However Calypso must grant the winner's request, even when he doesn't want to (a fact that has been used against him on a few occasions see below). \ Twisted Metal (1995) Calypso makes his first appearance in Twisted Metal (1995), played by a live actor (Charles L. Simco) with long, somewhat frizzy red hair and a badly burned face, wearing a sleek tuxedo. His voice was distorted and less human compared to the later games. It is noted that he sits on a throne of scrapped cars. Upon winning the contest, Calypso actually grants the victor what they truly want, with no intended trickery (Save for Carl Roberts). However, for one character, their wish backfires. Twisted Metal 2 Calypso returns to Twisted Metal 2, this time in comic-book form. His appearance changes slightly, this time having more sleek hair, and a mildly burnt face, and appearing more charming than in the original. This incarnation is the beginning of Calypso's sadistic sense of humor, often twisting the victor's wish into a nightmare they never asked for. He is also seen using a blimp/zeppelin for transportation. Calypso is voiced by Mel McMurrin. Twisted Metal III Calypso returns in TMIII looking similar to his TM2 rendition, although his face is no longer burned at all but still retains all the qualities listed in the previous games. Every wish granted in this particular tournament managed to backfire in the face of the victor. Calypso also returns in his blimp. He is again voiced by Mel McMurrin. Twisted Metal 4 Different than all other games, Calypso is actually a contestant in TM4, due to Needles Kane taking the ring from him and now being the one to run the tournament, Calypso is once again voiced by Mel McMurrin. It is shown in the intro that Calypso once drove a trackless Circus Train, while other drivers drove old-fashioned automobiles similar to the Ford Model-T, and that his competition started out as a caravan event. Info The legendary Calypso is in exile, tossed off the Twisted Metal throne by a circus hack. He gave his heartless soul to the organization and this is the thanks he gets. He's going to turn Sweet Tooth into clowndog on a stick if he gets the chance. Calypso drives a surplus Soviet mobile missile launcher that's extremely deadly. He believes the right to bear arms includes tactical nuclear weapons. :"This is ridiculous, really. Twisted Metal is my tournament, it's my brainchild, it's mine! This will be proven soon enough... and I'll serve this same foul humiliation back to that crooked, collapsed, cortex, criminally handicapped, overly-made up clown!"' Vehicle Type: GMC C-Series 'Nuke Mobile' Handling: 1/5 Armor: 5/5 Speed: 1/5 Special Weapon: 5/5 *Nuclear Missile: Calypso employs powerful nuclear missiles which must be detonated near his opponents. Info and Ending: Note: This ending has nothing to do with the original canon of Twisted Metal which consists of TM(1995), TM2 and TM:H-O. Twisted Metal: Black Calypso returns in TM:B, looking completely different from his previous renditions. In this version, he is bald, with a black glass eye and scarring on his chest and does not speak. His wish-granting methods in this rendition are slightly different and decidedly malevolent. When confronted with a wish with violent or dark intentions (such as revenge), Calypso gives the winner exactly what they want and more; when the winner makes a noble wish (such as saving someone's life), he switches back to his classic wish-twisting ways. Since this game takes place inside Sweet Tooth's head, Calypso can be seen as a more benevolent, alternate form of Needles, since he is bald, is missing one eye, and has heavy burns on his chest. During Outlaw's ending, in the split second before he is shot, the terrorist faces Agent Stone and reveals a black glass eye and chest wounds consistent with the scarring on Calypso's chest, suggesting that the terrorist is Calypso himself. This specific terrorist can also be seen in Roadkill's cutscenes. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl In TM:SB, Calypso is re-imagined in a more comical, less violent form. Now with the first name of "Billy", Calypso is portrayed as a blonde, spiky-haired bully who steals lunch money, forces the others to write his homework for him, shoves kids into lockers, and generally harasses the younger, smaller children in the neighborhood. He still hosts the Twisted Metal tournament, but with remote-control vehicles rather than the full-sized machines of earlier games. As usual, Calypso grants the wish of whoever wins his tournament. Due to the lighter nature of the game, however, Calypso occasionally ends up with the short end of the stick, either as a side effect of the winner's wish (e.g. Needles) or because the champion has come to make him pay for his bullying ways (e.g. Agent Stone). Profile: "Billy" Calypso is a rude, despicable boy, who only picks on the smaller kids in the neighborhood. A true bully to the core, he takes lunch money and extorts homework assignments. Calypso is the kid that everyone avoids at school and wishes he would get expelled or put in detention forever... Now's your chance to get even! (even though the only characters to ever REALLY get revenge were Sweet Tooth and Mr. Slam.) Twisted Metal: Head-On Calypso's rendition in TM:H-O is sort of a combination of his previous renditions. He still retains his sleek suit, hair, and figure, but has the glass eye and is balding on the top of his head. He is also seen sitting on a throne of car parts, but this time he is inside a junkyard. Again, his wish-granting methods are still the same; rarely granting anyone's wish to their satisfaction. Interestingly, Calypso's mind is switched with Sweet Tooth's in one ending against his will. In this game, he is voiced by David Boat. Twisted Metal (2012) Calypso returns in TM(2012) as the master of the tournament, once again. He is played once again by a live actor (G. Russell Reynolds). He is seen as the President of his own company, Calypso Industries, which he might have set up as a cover for the Twisted Metal Tournament. This rendition of Calypso bears more resemblance to his appearance in TMIII, maintaining his sleek business suit and straight down hair, but, unlike some other appearances, he has no burns on his face and also black glass eyes. As with other Twisted Metal games, his wish-granting abilities relatively stay the same; often never giving what the contestants truly wish for. SPOILER** Upon the three contestants' wishes, the following happens: Sweet Tooth's ending shows him being placed in the coffin of his oldest daughter. She was shown to have committed suicide ten years ago. He ended up trapped with her corpse in Sweet Tooth's daughter's grave. (He wished to be taken to where she was hiding all these years.) Mr. Grimm's ending shows him being taken back (as his current age) to the night where his father was killed. Rather than be taken to the stunt show where Grimm's father actually dies, Mr. Grimm was teleported to the back of his father's car instead. This spooked both his younger self and his father, and Mr. Grimm accidentally ended up causing an automobile accident, inadvertently killing his father. He was then shot by his younger self. (He wished to be taken back to the night his father was killed.) Dollface's ending shows her being taken to "the largest runway" which is actually an airport runway. She is later hit by an airplane, and is seen as the only way the mask was removed. (She wished to be at the center of the biggest runway, shining brightly.) Calypso then makes a statement, saying "You're right Ms. Sparks, you do shine the brightest..." It is then revealed that Calypso is maybe actually the devil and his office building is a tower of hell, in which he keeps all those who die within the Twisted Metal tournament and all of the protestors that try and put a stop to his tournament. This is a similar concept to the ring, but instead the souls are in hell. Calypso captures the Preacher, although it is unknown how or when this happened. However, in Mr. Grimm's middle cutscene, it is implied that Calypso deliberately channeled his powers to capture Preacher (something he has never been able to do previously), as he posed a serious threat to Calypso. It is revealed in a alternative ending, Calypso captured The Preacher by his female bodyguards after Dollface was revealed to be an android built by The Preacher. He then sent The Preacher to a insane asylum (which was going to be Blackfield Asylum but was named, "The Asylum" as a placeholder due to the scene being unfinished). He talks to a doctor at this asylum and offers to pay if he uses other radical methods stating, "Money is no object" and leaves the asylum in his Limo. This ending can be viewed on David Jaffe's youtube channel. The Preacher has a vision appearing to be in hell with all the other souls. Downfalls Despite his powers and penchant for twisting even the most innocent of wishes, Calypso has suffered a few defeats over the course of the series. His various downfalls are usually hypothetical and non-canon, proven when he appears alive and well in the next game. Except for Twisted Metal III and Twisted Metal (2012). ''Twisted Metal (1995) *Darkside'' - Mr. Ash comes to claim Black, his wayward demon, whom, in this title, is the source of Calypso's powers. Calypso is distressed as Mr. Ash takes back Black and leaves. *''Mr. Grimm'' - Mr. Grimm has no wish but to collect Calypso himself. Calypso questions Mr. Grimm's proposal stating that they "had a deal" and he "needs more time", only for Mr. Grimm to retort "There will be no deal this time." Calypso is then chained to the back of Mr. Grimm's motorcycle, screaming in fear as the two head off into the distance. *''Pit Viper'' - The driver wishes for a million dollars under the guise of Angela Fortin, but is actually Amanda X, an assassin who kills Calypso because she was hired by the people of L.A. to do so. In the Text Ending, she takes the money. In the Lost Ending, Calypso survives and kills Amanda, however. *''Sweet Tooth'' - In Lost Ending, Needles Kane wants to get Crazy Harold the Wacky Lunch Sack, also he has a machine gun and scares Calypso, the girls and the guards. He destroys the throne and kills the guards. The mysterious woman prepares to kill Needles, and Calypso survived and meets her but she tells Needles to get out of the truck. ''Twisted Metal 2'' *''Grasshopper''- Krista has no wish other than to be reunited with her father. Now a cyborg, she reveals the L.A.P.D.'s plan to kill Calypso. Despite the obvious danger, the sight of Krista so scared causes Calypso to embrace her in a hug as the bomb detonates. The L.A.P.D later thanks the player for winning (and putting an end to) Twisted Metal. *''Shadow''- Mortimer also does not make a wish, instead telling Calypso that he has brought a "gift": the souls of everyone killed due to Calypso's tournament. The vengeful spirits surround Calypso and carry him away, only for him to escape and grab on to the wing of a plane. *''Minion''- He has not come for a wish, but to merely get revenge on Calypso for stealing his powers and "stripping me of MY birthright" (which explains why Calypso can grant wishes) apparently eleven years ago (as according to Minion). Calypso gets intimidated, and when Minion forces him to be sent to Hell, he begs to be spared, but Minion says "Time to rot in hell with your little sister", and drops him, laughing. ''Twisted Metal 4'' *Prior to the beginning of the game, Calypso was dethroned by Needles Kane, who took the ring that was the source of his powers. This forced Calypso himself to join the next Twisted Metal tournament in order to reclaim his power and gain vengeance on Sweet Tooth. ''Twisted Metal: Black'' *''Sweet Tooth'' - Needles had already thought of killing Calypso (as noted in his prologue) when they first met to discuss the competition and what Needles desired, so, when he finally wins, Calypso offers a vial that will cure the curse (due to the apparent fact that the vial contained the blood of the Preacher who attended his execution), but Needles would have to stop his killing ways (the consequence being the vial's effects wearing off, thus resuming the curse). However, Needles would much rather live with the curse than stop murdering, so he shatters the vial underfoot ("a man has to have his... priorities."), and proceeds to slice Calypso's neck "as well as I had ever killed anyone". Now that he is "free", Needles intends "to be the greatest serial killer of all time". ''Twisted Metal: Small Brawl'' *''Sweet Tooth'' - Billy Calypso shows Sweet Tooth the ice cream truck that happens to resemble his R/C car and wonders why he would only think about ice cream when he could have anything he wanted. Sweet Tooth then smiles maniacally. Sweet Tooth drives the truck with Calypso strapped on the front. While Billy Calypso screams, begging to stop the truck, police cars are seen chasing it. *''Crimson Fury'' - Agent Stone encounters Billy Calypso in a computer room, along with his pet cat. Stone gets a water pistol and sprays the cat, causing it to attack Billy Calypso. *''Outlaw'' - Officer Roberts declares that he is putting Billy Calypso under arrest, revealing a large missile within his vehicle. As Billy Calypso nervously backs away, he inadvertently falls into a manhole, leaving Officer Roberts' rocket to hit a real police cruiser; although this obviously backfired on Roberts, it could still be considered a negative outcome for Billy Calypso. *''Shadow'' - Billy Calypso is in front of an outhouse that may be his secret base, explaining that Mortimer's frog is causing so much noise, he can't get inside. Mortimer then explains that the frog must have been exposed to some kind of radiation and quickly leaves the scene, saying: "On second thought, you can keep the frog." The frog in the outhouse grows in size, collapsing it and eating Billy Calypso alive. *''Slam'' - Slam encounters Billy Calypso in a dirt area and attacks with his R/C vehicle. Billy Calypso mocks his efforts, but Slam points out that a full-sized loader is right behind the bully. Later, Billy Calypso finds himself buried up to his neck in dirt, saying "Okay, I can live with this...." However, out of nowhere, a porta-potty falls on top of him. Moments later, a construction worker enters the porta-potty, and Billy Calypso begins screaming. ''Twisted Metal: Head-On'' *''Sweet Tooth'' - Needles decides that he has had enough of being a mere contestant, and wishes that he and Calypso would switch places. Despite Calypso's protests, his powers activate, switching his mind with Needles. From his new position of power, Needles kills Calypso with the latter's former guards (now loyal to Needles, due to the switch) and becomes the master of the Twisted Metal tournament. *''Crimson Fury'' - Calypso tries to convince Agent Shepard to claim his prize, but instead gets arrested by a swarm of FBI agents. This is allowed because Agent Shepard technically didn't make a wish, so Calypso is not in control of the situation. Trivia General *Calypso is one of three characters to have appeared in every Twisted Metal game, along with Needles Kane and Mr. Grimm. *Obviously Calypso is shown to be creative in a sadistic way such as most of the characters' endings in any TM game (except Black, due to the characters having a thirst for vengeance) had their wish turned around. *Calypso shares his name with Greek mythology's nymph of the same name. In Greek myth, Calypso was a sea nymph from Homer's Odyssey who tempted the hero Odysseus with immortality under the condition that he remained on her island. She even went so far as to hold him hostage for seven years until she was ordered by Zeus (through Hermes) to release Odysseus. This reflects off of Calypso's personality in many of the games, offering the contestant any prize they desire in return for their participation in his contest. *Calypso's name literally means "to conceal", which hints at his penchant for turning the contestants' wishes against them or, even worse, keep knowledge hidden from the contestants, as he has done with Sweet Tooth (regarding the whereabouts of Sophie Kane), John Doe (knowledge of John's former life in the FBI), and Dollface (presumably being the one responsible for giving Dollface the mask under the alias of Ospylac). *Because the ring can maintain his youth, therefore prolonging his life span, it's possible that Calypso has lived 100+ years (as stated by Mr. Grimm in TM(1995)). However, as stated in the Background section, Calypso is believed to have been a "ordinary man" and had a wife and child (Krista Sparks) born in 1978 which would make his advance age improbable. Furthermore, Mr. Grimm's TM(1995) ending is non-canon. *Despite the ring's power, Calypso has been shown to age into an elderly man (most notably in TM:HO), either because of a plot hole, or the creators wanted to make some adjustments to him. In TM(2012), however, he was shown to be in his 30s. *The only games that Calypso is not taken down in are TMIII and TM(2012). In both games, he is seen in great health after the outcome of everyone's wishes. *In the first game and Head-On, he's accompanied by bodyguards and a harem of bikini girls. Though in the former only his bodyguards are mentioned, and his harem only appeared in the Lost Endings. His bodyguards are shown shirtless in The Lost Endings, while they're fully clothed and more professional looking in Head-On. In Hammerhead's Lost Ending, Calypso allow his harem to accompany Dave & Mike when they wish for "babes". Twisted Metal (1995) (none) Twisted Metal 2 *The only endings in which Calypso does not thank the player for playing are Grasshopper's, Minion's, Outlaw 2's, and Roadkill's. (He dies in Grasshopper's, is sent to hell in Minion's, never got the chance in Outlaw 2's and Roadkill's, although he was briefly glimpsed at the end of the latter). *In the comic, the car that Calypso enters Hell in appears to be a Pontiac Catalina. Twisted Metal III (none) Twisted Metal 4 *Calypso looks very different in the beginning cutscene and his character bio in Twisted Metal 4 from his character model in the ending of the game and all throughout TMIII. It is unknown why this is, but probably due to the possibility that they couldn't make TMIII's rendition of Calypso have any other facial emotion than his twisted smile. Twisted Metal: Black *''TM:B'' reveals that Calypso will only grant your wish without tricking you if the contestants have sadistic issues (most notable for Junkyard Dog, Shadow, Mr. Grimm, Crazy 8 and Warthog). Darkside had a wish of personal desire, but Calypso found a way to add some sadism to the end result (By attaching the keys to a series of machines that will set off a chain reaction and kill the captured Mr. Kreel.) Spectre's wish was also for personal gain, but Calypso gave her a man that, even upon brain surgery, could not be attracted to her. *His appearance looks similar to his appearance in Twisted Metal: Head-On, though, in TM:H-O, he has hair. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl (none) Twisted Metal: Head-On *Two characters look much like Calypso; Agent Shepard and Mortimer Scharf. This could imply something for a later Twisted Metal game; whether this is canon or not still remains unknown. *Despite the fact he grants wishes, he can't use the ring to defend himself (such as when Cousin Eddy choked him or when Agent Shepard arrested him; furthermore, he can't refuse the wish, such as when Sweet Tooth wished to switch bodies). Twisted Metal (2012) *Calypso does say his unofficial catchphrase "I am Calypso, and I thank you for playing Twisted Metal" only after seeing the secret ending after the credits. It's done by Calypso's voice actor, so it is intended to be Calypso saying it. If you have the subtitles on, they indicate that it is indeed Calypso thanking you for playing Twisted Metal. *It is implied that Calypso is the Devil, mainly by the Preacher, however there are other signs that confirm this theory: **The Calypso Industries tower turning into a demonic tower of flames for a brief second. **In a painting of the macabre vision of the tower, the souls of the contestants who have been killed in the contest are inside a hellish domain with multiple chambers, including the soul of the preacher himself. **Furthermore, whenever he grants wishes, his eyes glow red, and he gains a red aura around his body, something which does not happen in previous games. While granting Mr. Grimm's wish, his voice takes on a deep and demonic tone for a brief second as well. *It is possible that Calypso helped create Dollface, as she was given her mask by a Dr. Ospylac (Calypso spelled backwards). *Calypso keeps a trophy case filled with items from earlier Twisted Metal games. *The Calypso Industries building contains a room that is apparently a disco hall, implying that Calypso has a fondness for disco. The game tips make fun of this, saying that "Calypso must have disco fever." In the cutscenes where his office is shown, however, he always listens to classical music. Quotes Twisted Metal (1995) (Lost Endings) *''"Let the winner in!"'' *''"Congratulations! You have won my contest! Welcome to my home!"'' *''"As you know, Mr. Kane, you are now able to claim any prize you request."'' *''"Look, I'm a little confused, Mr. Kane. You do understand that by winning High Octane, you may claim any prize of any value. And yet, you ask me for THIS?!"'' *''"A paper bag? You can't be serious."'' *''"That was one of the best battles I've seen in over ten years! Hard to believe you are the father of that psychotic clown in the ice cream truck."'' *''"Your driving skills are vastly superior."'' *''"What if I told you there was no need to move on? No need to ever die?"'' *''"I have many abilities, Mr. Kane. Many powers."'' *''"Ah! Mr. Ash! Let's see what you've come asking for."'' *''"NO!! BLACK!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!! NO!!"'' *''"I see you want my contest brought to an end."'' *''"Officer! There's no need to ever doubt me."'' *''"As you well know, any prize you request will be yours."'' *''"That was anticlimatic!"'' *''"That's a valuable piece of information you've got there. The commander in the army vehicle fought valiantly, and died trying to get it from you."'' *''"No! It's not time! No! We made a deal!"'' *''"I givith, and I taketh away! Try again next year, driver!"'' Twisted Metal 2 *''"The driver of Roadkill, a man named Marcus Kane, stepped out of his car and stood face-to-face with me, the creator of Twisted Metal."'' *''"Oh, Marcus, I always knew you would be the one to figure it out. I will grant your wish, but please! Feel free to come back and visit us any time! The rest of your friends will be here for quite a while (laughs)."'' *''"Greetings, Simon Whittlebone! I raise my glass to the one competitor who's made it all the way!"'' *''"Mortimer, any prize you request will be yours."'' *''"A gift? For me? Let me see it."'' *''"Your wish is granted, driver!"'' *''"Minion! Eh, it's so good to see you again! Perhaps we can arrange a deal!"'' *''"Sweet Tooth, winner of the 'Twisted Metal' contest, was granted an audience with the founder of the competition."'' *''"I have agreed to grant a winner any prize they request that will be no limits on price, size, or in this case, even reality."'' *''"The night sky exploded with light! And when the light faded, Sweet Tooth had gotten his wish. For the rest of his days, he enjoyed his new life alone in the garden, away from all those who were telling him he was crazy."'' *''"Oh but Sweet Tooth was happy, and... whenever he got lonely for human companionship, or human FLESH, all he had to do was look up, and dream of the day when he would crawl out of the garden and back into the world of man."'' *''"Krista! I thought you had died! In the car crash that almost killed me! You're alive! (reads label on one of the gears in Krista's head) Property of the L.A.P.D.?"'' *''"I would be GLAD to grant your wish, my dear! I will let you go and see your brother."'' Twisted Metal III * "Your wish is granted" * "Too bad YOU'RE on the menu too!" * "I picked my favorites. Aren't they beautiful?" * "Too bad you can't change the channel." *''"Too bad. The streets are safe... and you're out of a job."'' *''"So now you're alone, among the pines... whispering pines!"'' *''"Now you're a big star.... on TV all the time!"'' *''"Now we can see your SENSITIVE side!"'' *''"Hang in there, kid! There's always next year's Twisted Metal competition!"'' *''"That's a nice head you got there, Warthog."'' *''"Don't worry, Axel. Time flies when you're having fun."'' *''"Too bad the rave is in Alaska, where the nights are eight months long!"'' *''"You should have brushed between snacks!"'' *''"Welcome.. to Hell, Michigan! Population: 352. Wait... 353."'' Twisted Metal 4 *''"Spare me the rhetoric... you know what I want."'' *''"Did you forget the rules of the competition? Anything I desire is the prize. I won, and I desire the ring! Hand it over."'' *''"It's mine! It's all mine! You cannot handle it, Sweet Tooth! Ahhh, beautiful ring..."'' Twisted Metal: Head-On *''"Oh well. I guess we'll clean that up later. Now then, about your prize, Needles Kane, what is your wish?"'' *''"That's your wish? You want a face-lift."'' *''"Nobody makes you compete, Needles!"'' *''"Make your wish and claim your prize already. I have things to do that don't involve you."'' *"Are you insane?! I won't grant that wish!" *"You see? What I say goes." *"This... this is impossible! Guards! Kill the intruder!" *''"Twisted Metal is as real as you want it to be. And apparently, you want it to be very real, Needles."'' *''"The world is as you see it. Your mind is a powerful thing, Mr. Kane."'' *''"What were you doing in my contest? Hunting fluffy bunnies?"'' *''"This demolition derby as you call it is actually a contest called Twisted Metal. And you are an uninvited guest!"'' Twisted Metal (2012) *''"Your wish is granted."'' *''"Look around Sweet Tooth. You've been given your prize."'' *''"I'm sure your dad would be proud."'' *''"But Miss Sparks, you DO shine."'' Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal III Characters Category:Twisted Metal 4 Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Characters Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Characters Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Males Category:Comic Category:Twisted Metal (1995) Characters Category:Deceased